Artillery shells fired from canons are known for many years. As much as the canon barrel and other parts of the canon are accurate, the accuracy of the hitting point of the shell is relatively low, and may reach a circular error probability (CEP) of 500 m or more when fired to a range of, for example, 40 kilometers.